1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card handling device for reading information data inscribed on a card which is received from a card inserted aperture, especially relates to a card handling device in which a deformed or curved card is immediately fed back to a card inserting aperture without reading said information or data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an Automatic Teller Machine, for example, where a cash dispenser is utilized to perform a banking function, a magnetic code bearing card is utilized for the purposes of identifying a customer and automatically recording transaction data. Accordingly, a card handling device is provided for the purpose of processing the magnetic card. In this card handling device, the magnetic code bearing card of the customer, inserted through a card inserting aperture, is read by a magnetic reading head, and the characters or letters embossed on magnetic card are imprinted on a receipt. After the transaction, the receipt and the magnetic card are then fed back to the customer.
In the above-mentioned card handling device, if the magnetic card is deformed or bent in a curved condition, a correct reading cannot be performed by the magnetic reading head. This is because the magnetic head may be broken by excessive pressure applied by the magnetic card while it is in the reader. Furthermore, the card handling device does not operate in a normal condition due to the card being caught in the device and, as a result, an accurate imprint can not be carried out.